Forbidden Love
by blaze490
Summary: Icekit to Icepaw. Her training is slowed as A love not allowed forces her to hind to see him. But is her love for the Jaypaw enough? As her progress slows her mentor thinks something is wrong? Will she become a warrior? What about Jaypaw?
1. Cats Of The Clan

_**ThunderClan:**_

**Leader:**

_Sunstar_**:** A bright ginger tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:**

_Bluefur_: A silver-blue she-cat with light blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

_Leafpool_: A light brown tabby she-cat with white paws. Amber eyes too.

_Jaypaw_

**Warriors:**

_Dustpelt_: A grey tom with amber eyes

_Cloudtail_: A fluffy white tom with blue eyes

_Honeypaw_

_Longtail: _A yellowish tom with green eyes

_Stormfur_: A thick grey tom with Amber eyes

_Whitestorm_: a large white tom with blue eyes

Cinderpaw

_Birchfall_: light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Whitewing_: a white she-cat with blue eyes

_Spiderlegs_: A black tom with amber eyes

_Hazelpaw_

_Ferncloud_: grey she-cat with dark flecks and pale green eyes

_Brambleclaw_: A thick set dark tabby tom with amber eyes

_Berrypaw_

_Squirrelflight: _a dark orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes

_Ashfur_: a grey tom with green eyes

_Lionpaw_

_Brightheart_: A white she-cat with orange spots. Half face missing for dog attack

_Greystripe_: A thick grey tom with green eyes

_Brackenfur_: golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Hollypaw_

_Tornear: _A brown tabby with amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

_Hollypaw_: a fluffy black she-cat with green eyes

_Lionpaw_: a golden tabby with amber eyes

_Berrypaw_: a fluffy cream colored tom. Half tail gone

_Hazelpaw_: Grey and white she cat with blue eyes

_Cinderpaw_: A grey she-cat with blue eyes

_Honeypaw_: A honey colored she-cat with green eyes

_Jaypaw: _A bluish-grey tom with blue eyes. Blind

**Queens:**

_Brook_: A dark brown she-cat with amber eyes. (_Icekit: _White she-cat with blue eyes _Foxkit_: A white tom with a red tail. Amber eyes)

**Elders:**

Frostbite: A white she-cat with green eyes

Mosspelt: A pale grey she-cat with amber eyes

Wlliowtail: A black tom with blue eyes

_**WindClan:**_

**Leader****:**

_Onestar_: mottled- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:**

_Ashfoot_: a she grey she-cat with amber eyes

_Breezepaw_

**Medicine Cat:**

_Barkface_: a brown tom with green eyes

_Kstrelpaw_

**Warriors:**

_Crowfeather: _A black tom with amber eyes

_Heatherpaw_

_Tornear_: a dark tabby with green eyes

_Nightcloud: _A black she-cat with green eyes

_Hawkheart: _A dark brown tom with blue eyes

_Deadfoot_: A bright orange tabby with amber eyes

**Queens:**

_Morningflower_: totiseshell queen with green eyes (_Sadgekit_: a dark brown tom with green eyes. _Swallowkit_: A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)

**Elders:**

_Goosepelt_: A old she-cat with grey fur and amber eyes

_**ShadowClan:**_

**Leader:**

_Nightstar_: A black tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:**

_Blackfoot_: A large white tom with black paws and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

_Littlecloud: _A light orange tabby with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

_Cinderfur: _A she grey she-cat with green eyes

_Ivytail_: A pale grey she-cat with amber eyes

_Nightwing_: A black tom with amber eyes

_Rowenclaw_: A dark orange tabby with amber eyes

_Whitepaw_

_Toadfoot_: A pale brown tabby with green eyes

_Kindfur: _A grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens:**

_Tawnypelt_: Tortoise she-cat with green eyes (_Flamekit_: A orange tabby with amber eyes. Dawnkit: A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. _Tigerkit_: A dark tabby tom with amber eyes)

**Elders:**

_Brightflower_: A pale grey she-cat with pale green eyes

_Smokefoot: _A dark brown tabby with amber eyes

_**Riverclan:**_

**Leader:**

_Crookedstar_: A pale tabby tom with amber eyes and a crooked jaw

**Deputy**:

_Mistyfoot_: A silver-blue she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

_Mothwing_: A orange tabby she-cat with green eyes

_Willowpaw_

**Warriors:**

_Leopardfur: _A yellowish she-cat with darker spots. Amber eyes also.

_Blackclaw_: A dark brown tabby with amber eyes

_Whiteclaw_: A white tom with green eyes

_Reedwhisker_: A sliver she-cat with amber eyes

_Icewing: _A white she-cat with green eyes

_Greypaw_

_Shadepelt_: A dark silver tom with blue eyes

**Elders:**

_Heavystep_: a dark tabby with amber eyes

_Silverpelt_: A sliver she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Becoming a Apperntice

Icekit blinks sleepy for the nest. Her mother is asleep nest to her. Icekit looks over at Foxkit. He is still asleep. Icekit is about to go back asleep when she remember that today is the day that she becomes an apprentice. Icekit yowls. Brook jumps up form her nest with her fur sticking up and her lips curl over her teeth. Brook looks around and sees nothing. Brook hisses at her daughter," What was that for?! There is no one here?!"

Icekit looks at her paws and whispers," Today we become apprentices."

Brook shakes her fur out and meows," The soon the better. You are getting to be to old to be in here."

Foxkit sits up slowly from his sleep. He yawns. Icekit jumps up and turns to him," Come on! Lets go play in the clearing!"

Foxkit and Icekit run out of the nursery as Brook meows after them," Stay away from the warriors. They don't need you under their feet!"

Foxkit find a moss ball and throws it at Ieckit. Icekit jumps up and get it. She throws it over Foxkit's head and it hits Lionpaw as he comes out of the apprentice's den. Lionpaw hisses. Foxkit runs over to Icekit and they watch at Lionpaw comes over to them and hisses," Watch it."

Icekit meows," Sorry."

Lionpaw sighs and lick's their head," Today is the day you two are made apprentices right?"

Foxkit purrs and Icekit meows," Yep!"

Lionpaw nods and walks over to Ashfur as he shouts his name. Tornclaw walks out of the warroir's den and looks over the kits. He moves over to the Fresh kill pile and takes a mouse and sits below the High Ledge. Icekit whispers to Foxkit," I hope I don't have Tornclaw as my mentor. Honeypaw says he is mean."

Foxkit hisses," Well, I want him. He is a strong good warrior."

Sunstar walks out of his den and looks across the clearing. Other cats are started to wake up. Sunstar walks down the ledge to where Tornclaw is sitting. Tornclaw nods and trots over to the Warrior's den. He yowls for someone and Longtail walk out of the warrior's den. Sunstar jumps back up onto the High Ledge and yowls," Let all the cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here below High Ledge if a Clan meeting."

Other warriors and apprentices come out to the clearing. Stormfur walks over to Icekit and Foxkit. They look up at their father. He purrs loudly," You two will make great warriors."

Brook walks out of the nursery and trots over to them. Brook licks her kits fur until it is smooth. Sunstar yowls to the clan," Today we are gathered to do one of my favorite things. Appoint new apprentices!"

The clan yowls their agreement. Sunstar meows," Foxkit. Come here please."

Foxkit walks over to Sunstar. Foxkit trembles with excitement. Sunstar yowls," For this day until Foxkit is made a warrior he will be know as Foxpaw! Longtail, You are a great warriors. I hope you pass these skills onto Foxpaw."

Foxpaw and Longtial touch noses. Sunstar turns to Icekit. Sunstar meows," Come here Icekit."

Icekit walks over to Sunstar and stand tall. Sunstar yowls," For now on until she is made a warrior Icekit will be know as Icepaw! Tornclaw, You are a great fighter passes these skills onto Icepaw."

Icepaw yowls to herself,' _No! I don't want Tornclaw as my mentor!_' Icepaw and Tornclaw touch noses. Sunstar leaps of High ledge ending the meeting is over. Tornclaw turns to Icepaw and meows," Ok. You will need to find a nest in the apprentices den and get moss for it. Then we will go and-"

Tornclaw was cut off as a battle cry is heard. Shadowclan cats run thought the entrance to the clearing. Thunderclan was being attacked!


	3. Attack!

Thunderclan warrior yowl and jump at the Shadowclan cats. Tornclaw hisses at Icepaw," Go to the nursery and stay there!"

Icepaw runs to the nursery and is about to enter when she sees a Shadowclan cat enter the medicine cat den. Icepaw knows that Leafpool and Jaypaw when to get catmint from the Abandoned Twoleg nest so no cat was in there to protect the herbs. Icepaw yowls and run into the medicine cat nest. The Shadowclan warrior had his head in the storage place for the herbs. Icepaw yowls again and jumps on the warrior's back. Icepaw heard a voice in the back of her head,' _You can't do this! You are still a kit!_' But another voice in her head said,' _The clan needs me to protect the herbs that will heal them after this battle_.'

The warrior rolls onto his back knocking Icepaw off. The warrior jumps back and hisses is furry. When the warriors get a good looks at Icepaw he lets out a meow of amusement . Then he hisses," they have a kit protect there herbs!"

Icepaw felt anger stir in her belly. Icepaw hisses," I am not a kit. I am an apprentice!"

The warrior hisses," Right and hedgehogs fly!"

The warrior jumps at Icepaw. Icepaw lays down and closes her eyes. She feels claws go down her back but the warrior sails over her and into the wall behind Icepaw. Icepaw turns and bite the warrior's tail. The warrior yowls is pain. He turns around and claws Icepaw's face. Icepaw lets go and claws the Shadowclan warrior. The shadow clan warrior bites onto the side of Icepaw's throat. Icepaw's inner voice yowls,' No! I can't end like this!' Icepaw claws at the Shadowclan warrior's face. He lets go and hisses. Icepaw runs at him and just claws at him. A Shadowclan warrior yowls from inside the clearing," Retreat!"

The Shadowclan warrior hisses and runs out of the medicine cat's den. Icepaw is about to fallow when she falls over. She looks at the blood around her as her start to black out. Before she does, she hears Tornclaw yowl," Icepaw! Icepaw Where are you?!"

Icepaw feels something hit her legs. Icepaw slowly blinks. She makes out a cats stand over her. Icepaw thinks,' _Am I died?_' the cat turns and yowls," Leafpool!"

'_No. That is Jaypaw_!' Icepaw thinks. Icepaw meows," Shadowclan warrior.. Herbs.."

Jaypaw runs to the corner of the medicine cat den. He grabs some cobwebs and brings it back over to Icepaw. He puts the cobwebs on her neck wound. Icepaw start to slip back to the blackness. Jaypaw licks Icepaw's ear," You will be ok. I promise." Icepaw closes her eyes. Jaypaw looks up and meows in a whispers," Please don't take her." Leafpool runs into the medicine cat den and hisses," That is more important then our Clanmate out there that are hur-" Leafpool stops talking and runs over to Icepaw and looks at her. Leafpool runs and grabs for cobwebs for her cuts on Icepaw's back. Leafpool grabs some marigold. She start to chew it up. Jaypaw moves the cobwebs to see if the bleeding has stopped. Jaypaw moves all the cobweb away and examine it. Jaypaw nods and meows," This wound needs some marigold." Leafpool walks around Icepaw and puts The pulp on her wound. Icepaw grins her teeth together so she doesn't yowl in pain as the juice sinks in. Icepaw falls into blackness for the blood lost and the pain.


	4. Leaf Vs Torn

Icepaw blinks her eyes. She is in the medicine cat den. She looks around. Jaypaw and Leafpool are going thought the herbs. Jaypaw looks up and trots over to Icepaw. Jay meows," Are you ok?"

Icepaw nods and Asks," Where is Tornclaw? Is he ok? What about Foxpaw?"

Jaypaw purrs," They are ok. You have the worst wounds but you will pull though."

Brook and Stormfur walks into the Medicine cat den. Brook runs over to Icepaw and licks her head . Stormfur meows," We were really worried about you. What were you doing in here?"

Jaypaw's eyes fill with curiosity. Leafpool walks over to Icepaw and waits for her to answer. Brook looks at her daughter along with Stormfur. Icepaw meows," A Shadowclan warrior was trying to get to the herbs in the den. I came after him."

Stormfur meows," But you don't know any fighting moves! You shouldn't have come after him."

Icepaw looks at her paws. Jaypaw hisses at Stormfur," If she hadn't done it. We wouldn't have herbs to heal anyone. With out her bravery wounds could be infected!"

Stormfur hisses back. Leafpool steps between the two toms. Leafpool meows," This is not the time for you two to fight. Stormfur, I am sure Sunstar needs you. Jaypaw, we need to finish going to thought those herbs."

Jaypaw hisses but goes over to the herbs. Stormfur turns and leaves. Brook likes Icepaw's head and meows," That was very brave."

Brook leaves. Leafpool turns to Icepaw and meows," Why don't you get some sleep?"

Icepaw nods and curls up wit h her tail over her nose and falls into a deep sleep.

What only feels like a couple minutes two voices wake her. She blinks sleepy. Leafpool and Tornclaw are standing nose to nose. They tail thrashing back and forth in irritation. Tornclaw meows," All I want to do is see her."

Leafpool meows," Well You can't come back later when she is awake!"

Icepaw gets up slowly," I am awake."

Tornclaw looks over at her. He pushes past Leafpool. Leafpool hisses in anger. Tornear walks over to her. Leafpool meows," I don't think she woke up by herself."

Jaypaw grumbles for his nest," You could wake up a badger in Windclan with the noise you where making."

Leafpool glares at Jaypaw as Tornclaw walks over to Icepaw. Tornclaw meows," Leafpool says that you will have to be in camp for awhile. You will have to train twice as hard to catch up"

Icepaw meows," I will train till I pass them!"

Tornclaw purrs and gently strokes Icepaw's back. Icepaw looks up at her mentor and thinks,' _He is not as bad as Honeypaw said._' Icepaw gets up and stretches her front legs until her chest touches the ground. Honeypaw runs into the clearing. She is breathing hard. Her meows to Leafpool," Foxpaw has a torn his is paw and he won't move."

Leafpool mumbles something that Icepaw doesn't catch and fallows Honeypaw into the clearing. Icepaw purrs with amusement. Tornclaw looks over at Jaypaw who is now asleep in his nest. Then back at Icepaw. Tornclaw whispers," Lets see your hunter crouch."

Icepaw Meows," But-"

Tornclaw cuts her off," I now what Leafpool said but come on. You need to know something."

Icepaw sighs and bends down into a hunters crouch. Her has watched the older apprentices when she was a kit. She lets her belly go close to the ground and her tail on the ground. Tornclaw nods and meows," Good. But you should lift your tail a little so it doesn't move the leaf on the ground. And put your ears back so they don't stick out."

Icepaw does as Tornclaw says. Tornclaw purrs," Perfect. We will work on battle moves later. Practice your hunter's crouch and before you know it you will be a warrio-"

Leafpool stood at the entrance of the Medicine cat den and hisses at Tornclaw," Leave Icepaw alone or she won't be a warrior before the next litter of kits!"

Tornclaw snorts and leaves. Icepaw looks over at Jaypaw. He has his head up looking around. Him whiskers move with amusement. Icepaw grumbles and crawls back to her nest. Leafpool meows to Icepaw," Get some good sleep and you will be back on your feet in not time."


	5. Daily Life

Four sunrises later Icepaw was in the apprentice's den getting a nest set up. Icepaw was allowed to hunt and do gentle battle training. Icepaw finished getting the moss just right when Tornclaw sticks his head in and meows," Really to go hunting?"

Icepaw answers," Yes please!"

Tornclaw purrs and leads the way out of camp. About sunset Icepaw and Tornclaw came back to the clearing. Icepaw got her first prey. A vole by the Windclan border. Tornclaw has two mice. Icepaw took the vole and one mouse to the elder who where sitting outside their nest sunning themselves before the sun set. Icepaw dropped the prey beside them. Wlliowtail looks over at Icepaw and meows," Looks like our brave apprentice is recovered."

Frostbite growls," About time too." Frostbite takes the mouse and moves to the elder's den.

Mosspelt gently meows," Don't worry. Frostbite is always snapping at every cat." Icepaw nods and turns to go back to where the other apprentices where sitting.

Icepaw sits next to Foxpaw as Lionpaw tells about the rabbit he caught. Lionpaw meows," It is the biggest rabbit in the forest! Tomorrow I will get the biggest Squirrel in the forest!"

Foxpaw meows," Not if I do first!" Icepaw rolls her eyes and goes to the den and falls asleep. A head pokes into the den before sunrise and hisses," Icepaw."

Icepaw looks up sleepy. Tornclaw meows," Come on! Dawn patrol."

Icepaw nods and walks into the clearing. She stretches and yawns. Icepaw meows," Ok. I am ready."

Tornclaw nods and meows," Good."

Icepaw and Tornclaw go to the entrance and join Dustpelt and Longtail. They all head out into the forest. They finish the patrol early and so they hunt. They come back with two mice and a sparrow.

Sunstar meet them at the entrance. Tornclaw greets him," Hello Sunstar. Is there something I can do for you?"

Sunstar meows," Yes. You can put the kill in the pile first."

Tornclaw gives Icepaw the mouse he is carrying and meows," Bring that to the elders along with something else."

Icepaw nods and picks up the mouse. She goes to the fresh kill pile and grabs the sparrow as well. She takes then to the elder's den. As she walks in Frostbite looks up," Finally! Fresh kill. I was much fast then I was an apprentice to bring my elders fresh kill."

Frostbite grabs the mouse and goes over to Willowtail. She sits next to him and they share the mouse. Mosspelt walks over to Icepaw and whispers to her," Only because she never brought fresh kill to the elders when she was an apprentice."

Icepaw purrs as Mosspelt takes the sparrow over to the other elders. Frostbite sighs and meows," When you are here you might as well rest. We can tell you a good story."

Willowtail purrs," Like how you got your name, Frostbite?"

Frostbite sighs happily. Her eyes cloud like she is thinking back to when she was an apprentice. Mosspelt meows," When she was an apprentice she and her mentor where out hunting for the first time. Frostbite was stalking what she thought looked like a mouse. She jumped on it and of course bite it. Grassclaw gave her an ear full after biting his tail."

Icepaw purrs. Frostbite hisses playfully at Mosspelt," Well do you remember the time you when into the warrior's den."

Willowtail meows," I remember that. Mosspelt was still a kit them. She run into the warrior's den and stepped on Ashwing's tail."

Mosspelt sighs," That was the good days."

Frostbite nods her head in agreement. Frostbite turns to Icepaw," Don't you have something you need to do?"

Icepaw meows," Um.. Maybe?"

Frostbite meows," Well go find your mentor and ask him!"

Icepaw runs into the clearing to find Tornclaw.


End file.
